


Origins

by Hyperfocus



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperfocus/pseuds/Hyperfocus
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Thomas Sanders
Kudos: 2





	1. Origins

I tumble quickly out of the way from the blast as I shield my friend- oh right. I'm getting ahead of myself.

Let me introduce myself, Names thomas sanders. And this how my life went to hell and back.

Thomas slowly wakes yawning as Regulus bangs on the door “Thomas! You're gonna be late! Get your ass up!” ,he jolts up quickly and swears like a sailor as he pulls on his steven universe shirt after quickly sniffing it. He quickly runs down and he looks at his fellow triplet roman. “Dang Ro! You look fancy!” Roman preens as he looks over his outfit, a loose sweater with a scarlet red scarf around his neck. Tight pants shape his legs.” thanks tommy salami” he laughs and winks “you look pretty good too. Trying to impress patton?” thomas blushed the same shade of red as Romans scarf 

Thomas quickly looks sly and smirks “oh? And what about you? Trying to find your soulmate again?”

Roman was about to quickly respond as he glowed a deep red, when a wild screaming and laughter came down as Remus landed at their feet completing the group of triplets. “LETS GO” Remus quickly drags the two his crop top tattered.

Regulus’s angry yelling followed them “REMUS WHEN YOU GET HOME YOU ARE SO GROUNDED”

Remus Cackled “YOUR NOT MY PARENT BIG BRO” 

Thomas and Roman both groan simultaneously, responding at the same time “Tentacle prank?”

Remus shakes his head quickly. “Naw. filled his shower with mac n cheese again. Should expect it by now” he cackles as he drags them onto the bus.

The scene shifts to a scene of chaos. A loud booming growl sounds as the sounds of large wings boom as a large dragon takes to the sky. Leaving the prison in ruin. And the release of many, many supers on the wrong side of the law.

Many of them are caught in a large web and a barrier forms a split second after.  
Arachne hisses “King. we caught most of them. But we have a large problem. She escaped before me or Guard could capture”

A loud swearing sounds over the comms “got it Arachne. Get the rest to the Spare. I’ll track her down.”

“Got it King. and say hi to those brothers of yours.”

King gently laughs within the Base. “will do.”

He turns and quickly gets to work.

  
The Dragon witch cackles silently as she searches this information from his brain “i believe its time to pay a visit to a energy facility hmm.” she jumps down and manipulates the peoples minds around her to go incognito as she plans out just how to do this.

Quickly looking around she jumped down into the sewers into her hideout. A large fanged smile spread across her face as she pulled on her slimming outfit. Fitting her hat on while smearing black eye shadow across her face like ash.


	2. Electricity Arcs

Thomas calls out as he arrives at the steps and smiles wide as he hugs his boyfriend “hey Pat. how's the most handsome man in the world?” Patton blush and snarks “ i don't know thomas? How are you?” They both start laughing as the school's Power couple grabs their bags. 

Roman and Remus are laughing together as they point out others and gossiping.

Another in their class casts a longing look. His hands gently float up to his scars as he quickly looks away and grabs his meager lunch and heavy bag. Janus quickly wraps his thin coat around him as he waits in what normally be called a winter wonderland for the field trips bus. He looks at a fellow classmate and quickly directs their attention away from him.

Patton and Thomas come out next playfully flirting and joking around. And in what looks. To be a pun war. A bright red sports car drives in and drops off a young woman in a baggy hoodie. Mari slips behind everyone to be unseen. Roman slides by her and hands a small package to her. “Your binder came in Marin. Are you sure that your dads wont accept you?” Marin shrugs “just… i'm not ready. I heard what my grandparents and aunt did after Pops came out… and that makes me really nervous” Roman nods understandingly “gotcha. Well. looks like we are about to leave. Wonder where Dark and Stormy is?” Marin just shrugs. 

A black and sleek car screeches in as he quickly parks holding lots of coffee. “HERE HERE!!” he quickly dispersed the coffee between everyone.Virgil says “Janus! I got you a tea cause i know you can't have coffee or chocolate” janus smiles wide “thanks man. I appreciate it” the bus pulled in right then and there. Everyone climbs in quickly and remus snickers as he somehow gets the back seat.

They arrive after roman had to separate the two lovers from making out and shoving Virgil and Marin together to actually talk. But noooo they just sat in anxious silence much to Romans frustration. An unseen figure stares down at the group and searches their minds for the most useful a horrid laugh that would ice over even the warmest hearts sounds. “How… ironic the most useful is King's brother!” Dari jumps down and quickly makes eye contact. Remus’s eyes glaze over in a sheen of a fires red before he blinks and it's gone. 

Roman walks over “hey Re? You spaced out there.” Remus looks over and smiles gently “eh. Its chill thought i saw a squirrel” he looked excited, all effects apparently gone. Remus suddenly punches Romans arm “yellow punch buggy!” Roman groans and a subtle flash of light heals the bruise. The teacher gathered everyone and paired everyone in groups of 4. Virgil,Remus,Roman and Thomas were together and due to too many kids Patton joined them. And the class went to explore and do the activities set out to educate them.


	3. and the world crashed down around them

Later as the sun sets and our group is left behind Remus’s eyes glazed again. his body stiffens and red fog encircles him floating from his mouth “ **yes My lady** ” Roman jerks away, recognizing that effect, _Dari altos, his brothers nemesis_ “Re! C'mon fight it!” romans voices cracks in the fear. Remus robotically swipes his hand sending everyone flying back with a force of combined green and fire. Thomas and Patton slammed against the rails, creaking and bending. Patton jumps up and blocks Thomas from another attack sending both back and they slipped over the edge. Thomas’s gipping the rail and Patton's hand he calls out “Remus! This isn't you!!” struggling through every word. “Please Remus remember where you are!”. 

A Icy laugh sounds behind him “no it isn't little Royals. And he wont. Isn't that right my little chaos?” Dari Gripped Remus’s shoulders “now it's time for us to take our leave. Do it Remus.” Remus flinches as he tries to fight but becomes limp like a puppet. A sweeping energy swept the place as it crumbled electricity arcs as Thomas is hit in the back and falls with Patton.

They hug each other as they fall to what they think is their deaths. Roman screams, catching Thomas and he gasps in horror as he sees Patton dead. Virgil was thrown outside as he tried to fight back “fuck you D.W I hope Marin never meets you” he hissed out and then his eyes widen _shit._ He is slammed down and both Dari and Remus run out. Dari smirks and quickly suppresses all of his memories. And in a flame they both disappear. King arrives quickly as he sees everything destroyed. Roman is holding Thomas and is crying in despair. “I-i couldn't save them. I COULDN'T SAVE REMUS OR PATTON” his heart breaking voice sounds out as he sobs. Regulus hugs him “i know. I know it's not your fault” he comforts them as sirens sound behind them. Soon Virgil and Thomas are loaded in. both nonconscious. Both not knowing what truly went down

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
